


You Already Know The Beginning

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Immortality, Thor doesn't exist in this fic cuz like, or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now it's time to hear the end. (Warnings for a suicide, the fact that this is an "everybody dies" fic, and really bad writing skills.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Already Know The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, more bad writing that I did for school. I apologize profusely. Warnings for terrible writing quality, the fact that literally everybody dies, a suicide, really vague character descriptions because I didn't want my teacher knowing it was fanfiction, and the fact that half of these causes of death are extremely improbable for their character.

He was the first, and he thought he was invincible.

People like him tend to; rich and powerful and famous. (It didn't hurt that he was a superhero.) Nothing ever goes wrong for people like him. Until it does. Some people disproved of his business, his company, his lifestyle. And eventually, eventually, they were bound to catch up with him.

It's funny, isn't it, how a single bullet can be a lifetime supply? He was so influential, so well known. And yet, those things didn't save his life. Far from it, really. In the end, that was what killed him.

And sure, maybe his friend the solider found the one who killed him, got revenge. That didn't bring him back. And maybe another friend, a scientist, was able to invent advanced security technology to alert people of threats like these, but that didn't change the fact that he was gone. And maybe his "allies" (he didn't dare call them friends - she was a spy and could be terrifying and he, well, he was an assassin - but they were), took down the entire corporation that brought about his end, but that was bittersweet for them, for obvious reasons.

But what else could they do? They went on with their lives, trying not to acknowledge the fact that even the ones who seem invincible will eventually fade into nothing more than a memory.

* * *

 

He was the second, and he still had a promise to keep.

Still reeling from the death of a friend, he had sworn to take down the corporation that ended his life. And they were so close, him and his girlfriend, the assassin and the spy. They traveled across the globe, dropping bodies left and right, until it was his body that dropped and didn't get back up.

There had only been a few left, you know. The corporation was almost gone. But they slipped up. One mistake. One mistake got him killed. It was a hero's death, if that makes it any better (it doesn't and every one knows it).

So his girlfriend, she finished off the corporation, and slowly, torturously, murderously slaughtered the man who killed her love. (Sadistically, almost but could you possibly blame her?) And his friend the solider, he had a memorial built for him, a grand statue of him in action that almost made everyone feel worse inside, though they could all pretend. And his friend the scientist, he made the speeches, because no one else could bring themselves to. They were eloquent and beautiful and moving and he hated it, because the blunt assassin would've too.

But appearances must be kept. Life goes on, even when you feel like the sun should've stopped rising, and sometimes promises are broken, shattered on the ground like pottery.

* * *

 

She was the third, and she deserved to go differently.

One of her best friends was gone. Her boyfriend was gone. She didn't have much left. So she threw herself into her work, knowing that she would be dead sooner or later. But she never thought it would happen like this.

Shot by a terrorist? Sure. Blown up in Calcutta? Why not? Jumped off a building to distract an enemy? Makes sense.

She was a spy, after all.

But this... this is something no one expected. A car crash is not a noble death. It's odd, I think, how someone so extraordinary could die in such an commonplace way. No one will talk about it. It's not something that will take up a page in her file. But somehow it left everyone feeling worse than they would've if it had been a unusual death.

A friend of hers, the scientist, wanted to find away to prevent anyone dying that way again, but he couldn't. She was driving in the rain, the car slid off the road. Another friend of hers, the solider, wanted to avenge her death, but there was no one to blame.

There was nothing to do. They just had to accept that sometimes people die ordinary deaths, even when they don't deserve to.

* * *

 

He was the fourth, and he didn't deserve to go at all.

He was always so... kind. And that sounds a bit stupid, but that's something that's so hard to achieve. He had been a solider. He had seen so much terror and death, and yet he carried on, always defending the weaker and smaller.

"I don't like bullies" is what he always said, and I find it a bit ironic that he died at the hands of one.

He was mugged. It was the type of thing you hear about on the news every day, he was in a dark alley, money was demanded. He refused. And he got shot. Super soldier or no super soldier, a bullet to the heart is still gonna kill you.

No one likes a bully.

And, you know, by then, the scientist was the only one left. And he had to do everything. He informed others. He arranged the funeral. He gave the eulogy. It was all stiff and formal and absolutely awful. He deserved a hero's death, the death of a warrior.

And yet, here we are. And so the scientist carried on, and accepted the fact that life, in it's natural state, is unfair, and will continue to be so until the end of time.

* * *

 

He was the last, and he never thought that he'd succeed.

Suicide attempts were not an uncommon thing for the scientist, and yet somehow he'd always wake the next morning wrapped in a blanket with a warm cup of coffee waiting for him.

This time? Not so much.

He should've been able to guess that, with all his friends gone, there wouldn't be anyone left to save his life.


End file.
